<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>situations on the subway by effulgence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188060">situations on the subway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/effulgence/pseuds/effulgence'>effulgence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, idk what this is, implied top!soobin, internal talks of heteronormativity and ignorance, lots of love, no beta we die like men, no capitalization as always, no violence, nothing super harsh, relationship dynamics, that's it that's the fucking plot, the title is shit don't take me seriously, verbal homophobia, very lightly implied i swear, yeonjun centric, yeonjun gets into a verbal altercation with a white lady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/effulgence/pseuds/effulgence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yeonjun is a deep lover, someone who holds the people he cherishes close to his heart, so when one of those people gets messed with, he'll go for anyone's throat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>situations on the subway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>soobin is a boy who is soft in demeanor, tall in stature;  a laugh that is light and airy like a breath of spring, but moans deeper than the sea; a temper that is often easily breakable, but a passion unmatched.</p><p>people's ignorance in who soobin is, is especially prevalent in uncomfortable and equally unforgettable moments where acquaintances - even complete strangers - make insinuations of yeonjun and soobin's roles within their relationship, as if they know them. </p><p>more often than not, it's assumed that yeonjun "wears the pants" or "dominates the relationship". </p><p>yeah, well, they don't know shit. </p><p>being openly gay and in love amongst a heteronormative society can give people the idea that they are permitted to ask questions about their sex life, if not make blatant remarks that have, in the past, taken yeonjun and soobin back a bit.</p><p>it's not exactly something the two can get used to. </p><p>today, a straw haired woman is sitting across from them on the subway. she seems a tad bit odd, yeonjun can't help but note. the way she sparked a conversation with him and soobin from nothing; the latest news on how gas prices are rising, which is more or less useless information to the couple since they only ever use the subway. she's on the subway, herself, so what's her point?</p><p>"not to go off path, but if you don't mind i ask, who's the girlfriend?"</p><p>ah, yep, yeonjun knew something was off about her.</p><p>he takes a glance at his lover, noticing how soobin's polite smile had instantly dropped, eyes glazing over. yeonjun leans into soobin, their knees knocking together, hands going for the other's in his lap, protectively.</p><p>"... excuse me?" yeonjun squints. he's trying to give her the benefit of the doubt.</p><p>"the girlfriend... like, ya know," she lowers her voice in weak attempt to whisper, futile when there's plenty of other people right next to them who are definitely listening in, "who takes it, or whatever?" </p><p>the woman, who isn't too far off from soobin and yeonjun's age, just insinuated something entirely innappropriate, and honestly, extremely uncomfortable. yet, her face reads nothing but pure curiosity to yeonjun. he feels sick. </p><p>as said, a heteronormative environment can allow room for ignorance to the lesser represented. yeonjun wishes he were surprised by her insinuation, but instead, the ugly fester of disappointment sets him off.</p><p>silence grows between the three, the whirring of the subway raw to their ears. no one around them says shit, eyes averting the situation. no one cares, or perhaps, no one is brave enough to cut in. perhaps...</p><p>between him and soobin, yeonjun has always been the one to snap first. call him temperamental, he doesn't care. yeonjun is most definitely not the type to kowtow to a stranger he'll never see again.</p><p>with this, his face falls into a grimace. soobin's hand tightens around his, as if in warning, but the younger knows yeonjun well, enough to know that he can't stop him from speaking his mind.</p><p>"that's none of your damn business. would you appreciate it if a stranger asked how you like to have sex?" yeonjun asks with venom, cutting into the subway's steady droning.</p><p>"that is, if you can even get any..." yeonjun raises his brows in a sarcastic manner, looking the woman up and down to show how little he thinks of her. his eyes burn through the woman who's now backed off, mouth hanging open, offense showing in her eyes. he settles back in his seat, leaning into soobin, who's dead silent, ceased up by the tension. </p><p>soobin isn't an introvert, not really, but he's not much of a confrontational person from yeonjun's experiences with him. he's a gentle soul, with an inner flame fierce as ever, but hidden behind sweet smiles and, if angered, nothing past thinly veiled passive aggressiveness. </p><p>it's yeonjun who's fire can sometimes be overwhelming, when he's passionate about something, whether it be delivered with a raised voice or a heavy cry. it's only soobin who can put out the heat; only him. </p><p>the audacious woman leans back into her subway seat in defense, as if what she just said wasn't totally worthy of having her head bitten off. notably, her puffer jacket is swallowing her whole. in a fleeting thought, yeonjun imagines how cute soobin looks when cozied into a puffer jacket, like a big marshmallow. to him, this woman looks nothing but ridiculous, stupid even. </p><p>"that's fucking rude. i was just curious," her words are bitter, audibly so, leaning away but staring at yeonjun with sudden disdain. "besides, you both answered my question, anyway, since your boy toy can't even speak up."</p><p>now, yeonjun is pissed, seathing, absolutely, inevitably, undeniably furious. she can come for yeonjun all she wants, but don't even try to bring up soobin. fuck no.</p><p>soobin panics, grabbing yeonjun's closest hand with both of his as the elder rises from his seat. he knows yeonjun is close to exploding, if not, already past that. nonetheless, already settling with the knowledge that yeonjun is going to spit back at the woman, soobin puts his head down. </p><p>he's in for the kill, now. yeonjun is a deep lover, someone who holds the people he cherishes close to his heart, so when one of those people gets messed with, he'll go for anyone's throat. </p><p>"listen, bitch," yeonjun sneers, the harsh words heavy on his tongue.</p><p>safe to assume, it doesn't end civilly. nothing physical occurs - yeonjun would never stoop to that - unless necessary - and especially towards a woman. nonetheless, he's proud to say he made the bitch cry.</p><p> soobin, tame, taking the role of yeonjun's parallel, had managed to settle things down alongside a few other strangers riding. it was only once the yelling had ensued from both counterparts that people got involved. yeonjun may feel an ounce of embarrassment later on for having gotten so angry, but he meant every bit of it.</p><p> fuck 'em all. </p><p> </p><p>"equal, soobinnie, we're equal," yeonjun pecks the right corner of soobin's lips, just barely tiptoeing, but he holds onto his lover's shoulders for leverage, anyway. </p><p>the patio of their apartment is high up on the tenth floor, where it's quite windy most days, but tonight, the wind is just a brush on your skin; a hush from the earth, which carries the distant rev of car engines from down below. soobin and yeonjun sit out on their patio often, appreciating the expanse in front of them, finding peace in the idea of being up high, away from everyone, but close enough to watch with innocent eyes. it felt like a necessity tonight after the subway incident. </p><p>the moon makes soobin's skin glow, fair like dewed pearls. he laughs, that airy exhale of his, right against yeonjun's pouty mouth. </p><p>"you don't have to tell me, i know, baby," he whispers just then, languidly kissing the elder between the hushed words. soobin's hands are gentle on yeonjun's hips, holding the subtle curves of his body with large palms. "if only they knew, hm?" </p><p>yeonjun breaks a kiss to playfully stick his tongue out at the other man, feigning disgust at soobin's implication. he's a tease, well disguised, unlike yeonjun who is often caught blowing air kisses at soobin from every direction, no matter where they are.</p><p>"shut up, or else," yeonjun retorts, albeit playfully, and pouts his lips, the kind of pout he knows soobin will kiss away. of course, the younger obliges, as always. </p><p>soobin pulls yeonjun closer, body to body, wrapping his hands around the elder's back. he feels small in soobin's arms, just small enough to melt into the younger man. </p><p>"or what? you'll make me your boy toy?" soobin's lips raise into a cheeky grin, a squeaky giggle erupting from his throat, eyes taking shape of the moon hanging above them; crescent.</p><p>yeonjun is suddenly abashed, shyness spreading through him. confidence is yeonjun's strong suit, but soobin obtains the power of leaving the elder often speechless with a blush coloring his cheeks.</p><p>"i-," yeonjun interrupts himself with a whine, playfully whacking at soobin's arm, "don't tease like that." </p><p>soobin huffs, his breath making yeonjun's bangs flutter, "it's a joke." </p><p>"now, what does that mean?" yeonjun scrunches his nose, making a funny face to show the other he's still tagging along. he glides his palms up and down the younger's arms, lovingly, pausing to fiddle with soobin's shirt sleeves.</p><p>"it means, i'm kidding," soobin goes in for a kiss, soft as the petals of a rose, "because, actually, you're my boy toy." </p><p>"oh, fuck off."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i don't know where this came from, all i know is that i am reeking with love sickness. definitely fueled by my obsession with temperamental, bratty yeonjun. thank you, choi yeonjun. </p><p>hope y'all enjoyed!<br/>leave kudos and comments, if you so please!<br/>i always appreciate your positive feedback. </p><p>with love, dusk &lt;3 </p><p>twitter: @soobknot</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>